


Warnings in the Dark

by BrownHairedDork



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blood and Gore, Mild Gore, October Prompt Challenge, Other, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownHairedDork/pseuds/BrownHairedDork
Summary: Nightmares suck, they really do. Especially ones that plague you for a while and have the one thing that he's terrified of the most. Poor Felix McScouty, his nightmares had tried to warn him how karma would bite him in the ass and kill him in the end.





	Warnings in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for the October Writing Challenge! It's a short little drabble but its good for such a bloody scenario.

High pitched ringing had been the first thing that Felix heard. Bones were protruding out of his skin and its white tips were sticking out of the ripped klevar undersuit. Blood flowed freely out of his mouth and filled his throat. His nose felt broken and his eyes couldn't open for shreds of life of him. His head was turned at a weird angle upon the ground. All he could see was red, and it wasn't because of the blood that clouded his vision thanks to the shattered pieces of black visor glass sticking to his face. His lungs hurt and his body was screaming for death. Felix felt like a zombie for surviving such a long drop, maybe he did die for a certain amount of time before God or some god had 'revived' his traitorous soul once more. It felt like hours till he could wriggle his fingers of his hands that were splayed at his sides in a spread eagle position.His jaw felt broken and hanging on by a few threads of cartilage. The rest of his body had slowly awoken. Limbs had slowly pulled themselves underneath his bruised and battered body. Hell, it felt shattered in every single place Felix could think of. The male had pushed himself to a sitting crouching position. Well as best as he could, one leg was bent at such a wrong angle that it hurt to move. He was a mess, but his emotions were even messier. Rage, hurt, betrayal in a force of twirling emotions had Felix barfing up blood at a nauseous rate. Where was he? It felt cold and eerily too quiet. It felt strangely too real for reality and too fake for a dream. Maybe it was a _dream_.

"You look good as karma's bitch." A loud voice rang out, causing Felix's head to whip around. _Locus._

His bright orange colored contact eyes had scanned the dark murky area he was in. That voice, it sounded oddly familiar. the kind that caused an icy chill to race up and down his spine.

"What's a matter McScouty? Your edge fell after you were blasted off that tower?" Locus's voice came from a figure that stood hidden in the dark in front of the merc.

 _"Fuck off!"_ Felix gargled around the blood that poured from his open mouth. Eyes had kept moving back and forth rapidly for a source of wherever the voice was coming from.

His jaw hung too open for him to close it on his own. Felix probably looked like the walking dead if his dented armor and helmet didn't cover his thin but muscular body. Coughs racked his body, the oxygen that wheezed from his collapsing lungs. That fall, whatever fall he seemed to have gone through, had really done some damage to his organs.  
A deep guttural laugh that sounded more like a taunt to his high pitched ringing ears. Everything hurt and the longer he was standing there, the faster his heart was beating in his chest.

"You deserve this for the things you did to them." The male's voice grew louder to the point of screaming. A scream that echoed upon itself too many times making it sound like a million people were saying the same sentence at once.

Felix squeezed his eyes shut. The voices were getting to him, slowly making him insane. They were slowly clouding his thoughts and overruling the pain that had his nerves screaming as loud as the voices in the dark. He'd shoot himself right now if his arms actually worked properly right now, and his bones weren't broken in multiple places. Actually, he wouldn't shoot himself, he'd shoot blankly into the dark and hope to God that his bullets hit his mark. With the voices growing louder, the shadows had warped and took form. Forms of bodies that were once alive, alive and innocent or not so innocent victims of Felix's killings. It wasn't the first time that the merc had a horrifying dream like this, killing people over and over again. Watching those eyes gloss over and their body twitch as blood poured out of the wounds that were inflicted on them. The dying gurgle sounds that were followed by that last upchuck of blood, that slipped from open mouths really was the cherry on top for the cause of his nightmares.

Breathe, he _couldn't breathe_. Oxygen was being squeezed from his lungs that were slowly collapsing. His eyes darted down to the source of what was causing his lack of breath. Two large gloved hands were wrapped his neck. Fingers were bruising his tanned skin, cartilage and bones were slowly starting to cave into his trachea and esophagus. He could taste even more blood and now the sharp sting of rotting carcasses in the air.  
His eyes trailed from the hands that were strangling him to death, then landed on a helmet that sent a chill straight down his spine. A large army green X stared down through the broken visor of Felix. His eyes widened even more than they were already at this point. The one true being that never plagued his nightmares that much until now. Until Locus had become the one being that he was _deathly_ afraid of. He was terrified of Locus because if he were to ever lose his edge, he'd throw Felix under the bus and run him over with that. Locus would come clean, he was getting more and more hesitant with the things they did. If Locus had to, he'd shoot Felix in the head and turn over his body to the wolves.

His body stiffened as his feet were lifted off the ground and brought closer to the emotionless helmet. His breath was fogging up the glass visor with small pathetic pants for oxygen. He couldn't tell if Locus was talking or not, but as his vision was starting to grow black. Locus had squeezed his hands with one final squeeze and snap his neck easily, like breaking a toothpick in two. From that snap and the remnants of the screaming voices that had drowned whatever Locus was saying, Felix woke up. He bolted out of his bed and held his throat in a slight panic. His sheets were soaked in a cold sweat and his face was pale.

Another nightmare, and another dream of him falling off some alien tower yet again. At that moment he bypassed his nightmares as absolute bullshit and went back to sleep for a few good hours. If only he would have considered his nightmares as a warning for how his life was going to end, maybe he would have had things played out differently. Maybe he'd be alive for a few more months or years, but now, falling at increasing speeds towards the burnt ground of the alien planet. The wind screaming in his ears, and his life flashing before his eyes, bracing for that sickening crunch his body would make once it would hit the ground.

Felix would have his life played out any other way.


End file.
